


some more porn

by viridianxshade



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, danganronpa au - Fandom
Genre: 15-16, Abuse, Agony, Anal, Angst, Bathroom Sex, Crying, Dubious Consent, Floor Sex, M/M, Masochism, Men Crying, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Pain, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rough Sex, Sadism, School, Underage - Freeform, Very Dubious Consent, cum, idk how tags work, non con, painful anal, prostate overstimulation, spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianxshade/pseuds/viridianxshade
Summary: i needlessly attributed a fandom as an excuse to write porn, again!unfinished but i may come back to it and add small parts with time <3
Kudos: 5





	some more porn

Seems a bit pointless to have ultimate abilities in a school like this.

It's nothing like those killing games you've heard about either- just a school with special students.

It was boring.

Class almost all day every day, but it was fine, especially for you in all honesty.

Not much special about you at all- just a fitter than average well-built dude. Or at least, that's all you'd describe yourself as.

It was always a better idea to be vague about yourself given some of your less than savoury thoughts from time to time.

Stepping into the bathroom, you sighed. Finally, a little bit of not so fresh air, but anything seems better than English class of all things. 

Looking around the room, nothing really seemed too interesting to you, which was a shame. 

However, that boredom quickly vanished as a small boy came out of one of the stalls. Quite shorter than you, brown and messy hair with sportswear draped around his little frame.

It would be easy to overpower him, whoever he was. You didn't really pay much attention to names in this school anyway, he could be anyone.  
  


"Hey."  
  
"O-Oh um, Hey." The smaller boy seemed somewhat shy, or just off put by this stranger talking to him in a bathroom.

"What's your name, again?"

  
  
"..I don't think we've met before-why do you want to know my- . ."   
  
  
He stopped talking as you began to approach him. Quite pathetic, really, to be so shy to a fellow classmate.

"It's fine, I don't care much to begin with."  
  
  
You smirked, grabbing the boys shoulders and pushing him onto the floor with ease, and he didn't seem to put up much of a fight. Perhaps he didn't know what he was in for.

As he squirmed breathlessly against you, you snaked your hand and firmly grasped his neck and choked him.

If the little slut is just going to lay there and take it, you may as well make it hurt.

Using your free hand, you took no time in pulling down his trousers and underwear, revealing his ass. Unlike the rest of his body, it was round and full.

The sight alone made your dick twitch and throb against your pants, but you decided you would leave it be for now.

Taking two fingers and spitting on them, you unceremonious shoved them into his hole and worked them in and out harshly, tightening your grip on his neck.

A few cries and whimpers of pain escaped him, but it was clear he was more afraid than anything else at the moment. Still thrusting your fingers inside him, you began to push them in deeper, almost instantly rubbing against his prostate.

His back arched and you smirked. Quickly removing yourself from on top of the boy, you placed your mouth at his ass and lightly drove your tongue inside him, not for your own pleasure nor for his, just to provide some slick to the motion you soon planned on carrying out.

As you shuffled down your pants and positioned yourself back onto of your victim, tears streamed down his face and touched your hand.

You covered his mouth and held his nose as you started to lean down, pulling your hips back before slamming them back down, your hard and twitching cock now deep inside of him, squeezing you tightly. the other student shuddered and winced in agony, but you felt _amazing_.

Without a second thought, you began fucking him relentlessly, the sounds being elicited echoing throughout the otherwise silent room. You let go of his nose and forced your fingers inside of his mouth, which he bit down on roughly. Nothing else mattered in this moment to you, not the pain you were causing him nor the risk of being caught, you were completely lost in the ecstasy of every inch of your dick being massaged by his tight insides which only seemed to clench your dick harder the rougher you were.

  



End file.
